


The Hound of Baker Street

by sunshineandsmut



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Rape, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock is an Alpha werewolf, he has been hiding his other side until human!John came, he want to make John his mate so he give him the bite and fuck him without consent. I'm not sure if you like mpreg, but mentioned of breeding is good too. </p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hound of Baker Street

Sherlock paced his bedroom like a caged beast, his eyes narrowed as he worked on yet another case. He could here John moving about in the other room, making a cup of tea. He was already distracted… Being an Alpha was hard enough, but living in the middle of London, with a hot as can be roommate? It’s enough to drive someone crazy. 

He attempted to focus on what he was doing… Triple murder… Three… Him and John, locked in fiery throes of passion… Wait, what? That was it, that was enough. He needed John, he needed him now.

"Hey, Sherlock. What’re you…?" John said in greeting, but frowned when Sherlock didn’t reciprocate the greeting and instead bore down upon him naked. His sharp teeth penetrated Johns neck as he cried out and they both fell to the floor with a crash. Holding John down with one hand, he unbuttoned his jeans with the other and his massive cock sprang free. He snarled as John struggled, blood leaking from his neck until he pressed a hand to it. 

Lubricating Johns asshole was a dream, using spit and thumbs he loosened it up enough for penetration. John tried to yell out, but Sherlock slapped a hand over his mouth and dove straight in. John writhed on his cock, but soon Sherlock had a rhythm going and wasn’t going to stop for anything. Groping at the carpet to try and gain more traction, he panted breathlessly as his large balls slapped against the carpet and Johns cheeks. 

"I’m gonna breed you up… Breed you until you carry my pups inside of you… My sweet, sweet John…" He murmured sexy words into John ear as he worked, Johns face red with at first fear but lessening so. Was that a tinge of… Lust in his eye? 

They lay locked in the fiery throes of passion, knotted together for two hours as John was filled slowly with cum. Sherlock went back to work about half an hour into the knotting, dragging John with him back to his workstation, forcing him to squat under the desk as Sherlock tapped away on the keyboard, his knot buried deep in Johns asshole. 

He became a lot less distracted from work after that.


End file.
